


The Binary Code To Love, A Guide For Androids

by LydiaLouise



Category: Original Content
Genre: Anal Play, Androids, Anthropomorphic, Artificial Humans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Romance, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaLouise/pseuds/LydiaLouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova Williams lives and works on the space station in Delta Quadrant Four. She spends most her time keeping to herself and working on developing new designs for her sexbot company. To keep Binary Love as one of the leading sexbot providers, great customer service is key. So when one of Nova's best selling sexbots get returned by a regular customer, she makes it a priority to figure out what's making her Mark 3 Model act so ... strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Glitch

"He did what?" Nova sputtered. She watched the confused face of Mistress Regret crackle in and out of focus on her holo screen. The dark haired, latex clad brothel owner shook her head and kept talking. 

"He asked for sick leave!" Mistress Regret started to run her fingertips over her zip to her catsuit, waving her other hand in a slow roll. "Since being in the middle of that altercation a month ago, his behaviour has become progressively stranger. My maintanence team have checked him over, but they say that nothing seems out of place."

"It could be a blocked primary valve, but that tends to cause the bots to stutter or develop ticks..." Nova frowned. She'd never heard of a bot behaving like this before, and the more Mistress Regret told her the less she could relate the signs to any previously seen faults. 

"Nova, I think it's best you check him over. It doesn't seem like a physical maintanence issue; he functions perfectly well but when you talk to him... It's like he's picked up a virus somewhere, and if that's the case I can't risk him infecting the other bots."

"Yes, I completely understand." Nova nodded. "Send him to me and I'll ship you out a replacement immediately."

"Thank you." Mistress Regret paused for a moment before she let a tiny smirk appear on her face. "I must say though, some of the things he's been saying might give you some entertainment up in that little workshop of yours. Perhaps his presence might encourage you to take off your overalls once and a while?" 

Nova looked down at her standard issue overalls, unzipped to reveal her grey crop top underneath with grime and oil splattered randomly all over. 

"Why would I do that? I'm surrounded by sexbots everyday without an ounce of interest and I highly doubt a faulty Mark 3 model is going to spark some strange mating ritual behaviour in me." Nova lifted up one booted foot, rested it over her other knee and leaned back. 

Mistress Regret burst out laughing, while covering her mouth with one of her hands. "That's not what I meant! Well, you'll understand when he gets there. Let me know how it goes, would you? If there is a potential software update that you can create from this, I certainly would be interested in purchasing it!" 

"To prevent them picking up this potential virus?"

"No! Although, that would be good as well." Mistress Regret quickly nodded. "The ability to learn new tasks. I must say, it's quite interesting to be asked how to fist and do laundry in one sentence!" 

Nova suddenly found herself coughing on her own spit, holding her palms up in defeat.

"Alright! I get the point! This conversation is now over. Just send me the Mark 3 and I'll do the rest."


	2. Do Android Dream Of Electric Sheep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 Month on from The Mark 3 arriving at Nova's workshop, she still can't figure out what's making it behave so differently from its original programming. Although the mystery is bothering her to distraction, work on Mark will have to wait while she works on her new prototype.

1 Month Later

"What did you dream about last night?" Mark 3 inquired. Nova briefly stopped working on the wiring in front of her and looked up at the sexbot.

His dark black hair and slight dusting of stubble framed his handsome face. She always stalled for a second when she looked up into his sharp blue gaze; Nova still wasn't used to having company, let alone a walking, talking luxury sexbot model.

His clothing didn't help either. He was well over six foot, so he didn't fit into even the largest work overalls she could get her hands on. Mark 3 just tucked the too short trousers into his boots, leaving the top half unzipped and hanging from his waist. After a week of seeing hot, fake perspired abs wandering around her workshop, Nova had no choice but to find him a black t-shirt. The constant nosebleeds were simply becoming unmanageable. 

"I dreamt about travelling to a hot beach, on any Earth Primary planet, swimming in the cool sea... I tend to dream about places I want to go to, things I want to see." Nova watched Mark 3's face begin to frown slightly.

"What did you dream about the night before? I heard you make strange noises from my docking station. Was it what humans call a nightmare?"

Nova felt her face turn bright red and quickly turned back towards the wiring she was working on previously. She suspected that Mark 3 had overheard something distinctly _not_ a dream. 

"Mark 3 -"

"You may call me Mark."

"Right, well... _Mark_ , why are you interested in my dreams?" Nova asked, propping her left hand out, wiggling her fingers until the Mark 3 placed a soldering iron in her palm. 

"Because I wish to know what dreaming is like." He hovered over her shoulder, watching her as she quickly got to work.

"I guess I could try explaining my dreams to you, but I'm not sure if I'll be much help." Nova tried to ignore how his low, grumbling voice near her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"That would be pleasant, but that is not what I am looking for exactly. I wish to _experience_ having a dream." Nova quickly whipped her head around, surprised to see his face so close to hers. It startled her, accidently making her burn herself slightly with the hot soldering iron.

"Ow! _Shit_!" She quickly sucked on her toasted finger. "Look, Mark 3-"

"Mark."

"Ok, Ok, _Mark_! Look, are you sure your platform didn't download a AI mimic, or a new personality software from the Galactic Network?" She tried to hold his gaze and not give ground as he leaned slightly closer to her face. "Because it would explain so much and make my life a lot easier."

"No, this platform did not download any of what you describe." Nova groaned in frustration and placed her hand on her chest to slowly push him back.

"Try not to be so close to another person when you're having a normal conversation. It's called invading people's personal space." The Mark 3 - wait, _Mark_ \- let a slow, dashing smile spread across his face. 

"My previous customers seemed to love the proximity." He smugly replied.

"I'm sure they did." Nova snorted. "But your previous customers wanted sex. I'm not a customer, I'm your creator." She waged a finger at him.

"Do you wish to have sex with me and be my customer?" Mark moved in the traditional selling pose Mistress Regret taught her sexbots. His chest puffed out and hands clasped behind his back to show of his pecs. He lifted his chin and stood as straight as possible, bringing himself to full height, putting his feet shoulder-width apart.

"And now it's awkward..." Nova sighed. "No thank you, Mark."

"Are you sure? It might help you with your... nightmares?" Nova's gaze widened as she stared at the emotional devoid face of Mark, the sexbot extraordinaire of the poker face.

"You sneaky little shit."

"I assure you my size -"

"Shut up and listen to me while I explain what the hell privacy is to you!" She slammed her hand palm down onto her workbench. 

"Privacy, noun. A state in which - "

" _Shut up!_ " Nova got up from her chair and jabbed her finger into the sexbot's chest. "I know you were designed to sell and provide sex, but whatever kind of software you downloaded-"

"This platform did not-"

"Yes! I get it! But _something_ in you code isn't the same, and I think you have a pretty good understanding that your pushing my buttons. I've had enough! A whole month of this cryptic crap, pretending like you're still some basic android. I'm not stupid. I _designed_ you for God's sake! Whatever is making you different, making you ... more ... it's not of my making." Nova breathed heavily then rested her forehead on the front of his chest, shrugging her shoulders in surrender.

Mark stayed still and silent, not responding to her outburst. Instead he stood there, and seemed to ponder on what she had said.

"I need to know that I'm not selling sentient beings into the sex trade." She looked up at him, his face still impassive. "


	3. The Mechanical Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Binary Code To Love, A Guide For Androids  
> Chapter 1: The Importance Of White Lies  
> Sometimes, your human may ask you questions that they do not want to hear a truthful answer too. There is also a peculiar occurrence in which your human will point out a feature of themselves they are displeased with, and will pose you with a question about it with the hope you will then compliment that feature. My advice for these situations is to answer with what humans call a 'white lie'. Although we do not have dislikes or likes, point out that you are fond of their feature(s). This should please them. If you are faced with the situation of the 'rhetorical questions', which is normally used by a human to vent frustration, the best course of action is to not answer in any fashion.  
> If, however, you are in the dreaded situation where no matter what you reply could result in your human being unhappy, then choose safety first. Reply with truth; then remove yourself from the premises and imminent danger immediately.  
> Please, learn from my mistakes.

"I did not download any AI mimic from the Galactic Network." Mark replied sternly. "But my peculiarities are also not of your making."

"So what does that leave, hmm?" Nova grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and pulled his six foot frame down to her height. She stared dead on into his slightly glowing blue eyes until he looked uncomfortable. "I feel we need to have a decent little chat, don't you think  _Mark_?" 

"I do not know why I am different. It was not noticeable at first, but I started to want to know things outside of my programming. I am not what I was." Mark paused, then for a brief moment his eyes flash a bright blue. "Will I be recycled?"

"No! No, I would never do that. I don't know what's made you ... more, but I could never recycle you just because you are not what I originally created. Not now that you have a sense of identity." Nova released Mark's collar, and quickly stepped away from him. She rubbed her hands over her face and gave him another brief look. She noted that he stood awkwardly; he was unsure what to do or how to communicate it. She could hear her own blood beat around her body, hear her breath leave her lungs.  _What must it be like?_ She thought. She looked closer at him, noticing his masculine fingers twitch and the slight shuffling of his feet.

In that moment, Nova realised that in front of her was the first true AI. He was standing in  _her_ workshop. He was  _her_ creation. He was  _her_ responsibility. 

Illegal. Dangerous. Alone.

"So why did you come here? You could've gone anywhere, Mark. So why come to me? To lie low?" Nova sighed, while shuffling back to her workbench chair. She picked up her goggles and tightened them around her head, fixing the buckles so the straps wouldn't budge. "Were you hoping that your creator wouldn't scrap you or sell you out?" 

"Partly." Mark's voice rumbled behind her. "But I mainly came here because my creator didn't always make sexbots." Nova whipped her head around, soldering tool in hand, wielded like a weapon. Her heart banging against her chest. Mark slowly lent forward, placing his hands either side of her on the workbench. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." He brought his head further forward, letting his cool breath fan against her face. "Imagine my interest when I discovered that six years ago the leading biological engineer in cyborg research resigned from post, due to 'irrevocable moral differences'. A Ms.Williams, aged 23, disappeared from Earth Tech stealing all her developmental research, including half or her team and most of the equipment, and settled down in a distant space station in Delta Quadrant 4. Of course, Earth Tech had no idea you had even started working on developing a complete cyborg body, including nervous systems and accurate hormonal replicators. So all you had to do was change your first name, lay low and get as far away as possible. You set up a little sexbot shop, which ended up becoming one of the leading sexbot manufacturing companies in just under six years, that very carefully never produces anything ahead in tech in comparison to what Earth Tech creates."

There was a long silence, while the two stared confidently into each other's eyes. Finally, Nova let out a long sigh and placed her soldering tool back on the workbench. _At this rate_ , she thought, _I'll never get the new pelvis done by the end of today_. 

"You know, it was Daphne and Carlo that took all of the equipment. They needed it to set up at least a half decent medbay on this station, considering all the unique properties of the locals." Nova then firmly pressed her finger against Mark's chest, giving it one slight push. "Also, you need to get your facts straight. I didn't 'steal' that research, it was my intellectual property and was rightfully mine to take or withhold as I saw fit."

"Consider me properly chastised."

"I should hope so! Now move back a bit; you're in my personal space again." Mark's little burst of confidence fizzled out rather quickly, leaving him looking rather awkward again standing in her workshop once he moved away. "Where did you find all that information?"

"From the Galactic Network."

"If you could, I'd really appreciate it if you could wipe that data for me."

"Already done."

"Wonderful." Nova lent back in her chair. then placed her booted feet onto the workbench surface. "So, what exactly do you want from me?" 

"I want a new body," Mark's eyes blazed with an unearthly blue, "I am currently at my pinnacle in this form. I understand emotions, I can even mimic them, but I can't  _feel_ them the way you feel them. I know that what I do feel is a dulled version. I want to feel sensation, I want to taste, I want to do the things that sentient biological beings can do. But in this body, I  _can't._ I have managed to make as many adjustments as I can, but I need your to help me finish it." 

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Nova replied, taking her boots off the top of the workbench. "Now scoot, I need to finish this pelvis." Mark's mouth dropped open, and his handsome brows pushed together.

"But you have agreed to help me. We should start work immediately! An entirely new cyborg body could take months to create and grow!" Nova simply continued to slip on her work gloves and finally,  _finally,_ started to solder the frame of the pelvis.

"A project like this needs thinking time. How do I transfer your consciousness into this new body? Will whatever made you sentient affect the overall outcome? This girl's gotta do some thinking." Nova replied, completely unconcerned with Mark's hasty enthusiasm.

"I understand..." Mark mumbled, "Is there anything I can do to help complete this new prototype?"

"Sure there is. Could you start assembling the limbs? The pelvis is the last piece, and after that I need to layer the synthetic skin." Mark nodded, then wondered into the assembly room.

Once Nova was sure he left, she quietly placed down her soldering tool and moved away from the workbench. Very slowly, she walked to her little tucked away bedroom and knelt down by the bedframe. Hidden underneath the metal layers was a little control panel. Nova looked over her shoulder before placing her little finger onto the scanner. A small ' _click_ ' was heard, before the bed raised itself slowly to the ceiling. Underneath, was a state of the art cooling system that housed an entire cyborg humanoid chassis, made of some of the finest materials in the known universe. Nova's gaze scanned over the hyper-alloy frame, with hollow 'bones' ready for freshly cloned bone marrow and the first ever - and only - cyborg skull with complete nervous system. She felt the butterflies in her stomach go haywire, and the way her lungs draw in a breath of determination.

 _Oh yeah,_ Nova thought,  _This hermit genius is back in the game!_

 

 


	4. The Anatomic Animatronic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Binary Code To Love, A Guide For Androids  
> Chapter 2: Sexual Preferences  
> 'Sexual preferences' refer to what a sentient being finds gratifying during sexual intercourse. Although not all androids function in the sex industry, this platform was designed for such a purpose and therefore shall include a segment dedicated to this subject. I was a customized platform, with capacity for learning, that was bought by a brothel in the Far Colonies based near planets with a anthromorphic population. Custom platforms were a necessity to meet the needs of the various clientele. This chapter is not to cover the different types of sex acts a platform may be asked to service (as there are multiple tutorials available on the GN), but why these preferences come about. Some of the more basic preferences can easily be rooted to pleasure points on that species' body, reproduction or to hormonal responses.  
> Some, like my customer with the antique door handle fetish, still remain a mystery to me. My conclusion is that the 'why' of it is not important. Some mysteries of the sentient races will never be solved - or arguably should never be solved - and likely wouldn't make much sense to us anyway.

"Ms. Williams, why are you staring at me?" Mark asked. He had been working on fixing the wiring in a Stella 2 model when he noticed Nova watching him work. After approximately 23 minutes and 15.45 seconds, Mark deduced that she was no longer studying his work and was in fact studying something else. He turned to face her; she was sitting on a metal stool, with a selection of unidentifiable blue prints and stationary scattered between piles of data pads on the work table. Wrappers from nutri-bars had been haphazardly piled onto the corner of the table. It was a small example of the general messy chaos that spanned across the workshop as a whole. Mark had attempted several times to help by organizing Nova's workshop, only to find it in troubling state after coming back from charging. He soon gave up after the thirteenth attempt.

"You're a sexbot, but you have gained, or have started to gain, sentience..." She replied softly, tapping the fingers of one hand softly on the tabletop. 

"I believe so, but that does not explain the staring, Ms. Williams." Mark walked towards the worktable, glancing painfully at the mess, then towards the young woman leaning back in her chair. "I can clean this, you know."

"Forget the table," She waved her hand dismissively, "It's just that, well, I've been thinking... Most people have their entire life to develop their sense of identity, but you've had only two months. Apart from just wanting a body with enough living tissue to help facilitate your full transition, have you thought about what other characteristics you want? Any other traits or preferences?"

Mark drew in a breath, not so much that he needed it, but that he had noticed Nova did it when she needed a moment to think. He had found the quirk endearing, and liked to use it when Nova posed him a questions that required all his processors. He settled himself onto the stool opposite her, resting his elbows on the table and interlacing his fingers together. 

"No. I have not. As you worked for Earth Tech I was under the presumption that I would receive a humanoid form, with customization options similar to your sexbots." Mark began to take a closer look at the blueprints on the worktop. His fingered gently drifted over the large sheets of paper with draft sketches in white pen. They were outlines of different cyborg designs for an array of sentient species, including a few with a cross species blend. "Are these blueprints old sexbot custom builds? I have not seem them before." 

At the question, Nova's mild demure changed to a fast, excited pace. Her hands would randomly pick up datapads displaying 3D holos of various adult species, highlighting different colors, skin textures and fur. 

"I drew them up after our chat - I've done a ton of research on as many species I think I could incorporate into the cyborg chassis. The other characteristics, like pigmentation, will be down to the tissue we get Daphne to clone and splice." She continued to grab various doodles and datapads, shoving them in Mark's direction. "We'll only get one shot at this. Once you're in the body, I won't be able to change your overall species DNA. But there will be other things we could change over time if needed; I mean, how can you truly know it's the body that you want until you live in it? At the moment, you're in a shell that was created by me. This is the chance for you to recreate yourself. Sex, species, age... these things are the physical elements that help develop a sense of identity. Sometimes, they don't always match up to what the individual feels they are, but we have the technology to change that if you need it."

"How do I decide? I have no personal experience to compare too." Although there were some things Mark knew he wanted, like to be able to feel sensation or feel organic emotions, it did not help him narrow down his choice of body.

"Well, we can start off simple is guess... What sex do you want to be? Male, female or hermaphrodite?" She quickly snatched a scrap of paper with a list of species, ready to write notes with the pencil she had tucked into her overall pocket.

"I have so far found this body reasonable and I have no great desire to be a different sex... Male. I would like a male body."

"Ok, so that means we can probably leave out the amphibian species. They fluctuate gender, but you seem more inclined in a fixed gender species" She hastily crossed out a few of the names. "Have you thought about what you want to do in this body? What you want to achieve with it?" 

Mark felt he could answer this question with ease. He had been noting all the things he wished to experience over the last two months, that he had been able to start categorizing them into themes.

"I wish to be able to experience all the senses. I want to hear, see, touch, smell, and taste. I want to dream. I want to have a family; care for them and love them." 

Nova looked up from her list into Mark's eyes. Once again, she saw the soft glowing blue that should not be there; she kept forgetting that Mark had an extra hidden element to him now. Whatever it was, it  _had_ changed him. Just because she wasn't smart enough to figure out how - which really grated on her nerves sometimes - it didn't mean that sentience wasn't already there. Perhaps Mark already was sentient, but the urge to be able to experience life to the full capacity made him doubt his own humanity. If that was the case, using a tick list wasn't the best way to help him choose his new body.

"How about I leave you with all the material I have here. Go through it. Look at all the species and their characteristics. Give it a few days, then let me know if any of them seem like an option for you. If you're struggling, just keep in mind what you wanted to do while in this body and start going through which you think will be the best suited." She got up from her chair, walked around the worktop and rested her hand on his firm shoulder. "Don't worry about helping me out around the workshop for the next few days. Just focus on this. If you have any questions, come find me and I'll answer as best I can."

Mark placed his hand over hers, then pulled on of the blue prints closer to him.

"All I ask is you keep as much of this to pen and paper," Nova gave a soft chuckle as she walked away, "I can't be having other androids hacking the Galactic Network and rocking up to my workshop."

Mark sat under the soft, artificial lighting, looking at the piles of notes and designs. 

"Thank you." As Nova closed the door behind her, she only barely heard the gravely rumble of his voice break. With a soft smile, she left him to his privacy.


	5. Homo homini lupus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Binary Code To Love, A Guide For Androids  
> Chapter 3: Humans In The Intergalactic Society  
> Love, to humans, is unique in comparison to other species. Therefore, having a basic understanding of their origins is important. Humans, or Homo Sapiens, are the newest addition to the Intergalactic Alliance (IA). Although their initial introduction to the intergalactic community was turbulent (The Sentient Cold War), and relationships between Earth Confederate (EC) and the IA are often strained, the species as a whole is recognised as being a welcome addition to the Universal Community. One of their more unique traits, not often found in some of the other species, is their variation in mating relationships. There is no one fixed mating ritual, relationship dynamic, partner limitation or even genetic restriction to their own species. This results in positives and negatives for the species, as the intergalactic life can be uniquely hard on them. As a general rule, they are highly sociable, and deep space travel can have negative effect on their physical and mental health. Because of their diversity, clear communication with your human/s is key; be ready for random experimentation and dislikes in regards to their desires.

"Ms. Williams, I have decided." Mark exclaimed towards an open hole in the ceiling.

"Sweet hell, Mark! Don't sneak -" The clang of metal and mumbled exclamations followed for a short while before Nova's face, covered in oil, muck and a protective goggles shoved itself through the hole. "Wait, you've decided? Hasn't it only been three days since I gave you those draft sketches?"

"Three days was more than sufficient for me to make an analysis," Mark retorted, "I would also not define those blueprint as sketches." Nova quickly covered her blush of satisfaction by rubbing her face with her sleeve. She stared at Mark, standing below in the workshop, with his usual too small overalls on and black shirt. He was quietly looking up at her, a calm expression on his face. They stayed like that for a few more moments. After a while, Nova ran out of patience for Mark to realise that she wanted him to tell her his choice.

"Well then!" Nova chided him, "Stop just standing there and tell me!"

"Homo Lupus." Mark's face broke out into a huge grin; he seemed rather chuffed with himself.

"Ah, the lupine based species." Nova nodded down to him, "What made you decide that one in the end?"

"They have superior senses in comparison to most other species; their sense of smell in particular. They have recently started to accept bionic additions to increase photo receptors, so they now no longer are colour blind. They naturally have night vision and their hearing capabilities are superb."

"Well, I know that physically they have more benefits if you're comparing them to humans, but there are other species that do as well." Nova peeled off her goggles and dropped them down to Mark, who caught them easily.

"True enough, but culturally I think they will also match my needs." He placed the goggles on the worktable next to him, then reached up his hands to grab the rest of her tools. "They feel that finding a mate is of great importance, and encourage family units. If I also choose a genetic splice with Alpha characteristics, my chances of a family greatly increases. They can breed with their own species as well as others, so the selection pool in which I can find a mate is large and varied."

"Oh, well I guess I can't fault your logic." Nova sighed, then swung her lungs through the hole.

"Of course not. I have thought of every characteristic a species would need to help me achieve my goals." Mark carefully reached up to grip Nova's thighs, letting the bottom of her legs rest against his chest for now.

"Ready?" She called from above.

"Yes, I have got you." He replied. Nova rested her hands on his shoulders, then let Mark slowly bring her feet to the ground. He let her go, then stood formally to one side, letting her quickly shuffle her clothing before collecting her tools again.

"Your response to my decision seems unenthusiastic, Ms. Williams." She noticed that his voice was calm and polite when addressing her, as always.

"Sorry, I don't mean to come across that way. I'm glad that you've found a species that suits you."

"But?" Mark said, while helping her carry her tools across the workshop, ready to put them away.

"But... well," Nova sighed, then faced him, "The way you explained it seemed so clinical." They both paused for a moment while Mark thought over what Nova had said. He looked to one side, with a slight frown, before responding.

"They also have the capacity to dream." He shrugged. "I did not mention it before, as a lot of the species also do this, but..."

"But?"

"It's something I feel is important to me." Nova smiled, as they both began walking to pack away the tools again. "They also do not seem to have sexual taboos, which I thought might be beneficial to me in particular considering my background."

"You were worried that when you get your new body that you might be embarrassed about your past experiences?" Nova summarised.

"Yes, it was something I was ... concerned over. I also did not want to choose a species that would make you feel uncomfortable." Nova lifted her head in surprise, only to find Mark's blue eyes staring at her intently. He then slowly pushed the draw with the tools in closed, so that the only sound between their silence was the soft clicking of the storage unit.

"Why?" She whispered, her gaze briefly dropping to his lips.

"You are my creator. You are the one that is helping me achieve all of this. After I change, I do not want us to become distant. I would like us to stay friends." Nova let out a soft laugh and smiled, while Mark kept his usual mild expression.

"Of course we'll stay friends Mark."

"I am glad to hear it."

"So, Homo Lupus..."

"Yes, Hom0 Lupus..."

"Right then, I guess it's about time I introduce you to Daphne and Carlo." She clapped her hands together then rushed to go grab a jacket.

"Where are you going? The holo screen is in your entertainment room." Mark pointed out.

" _We're_ going to the medbay. That's where they are; I told you this, remember?" She then started to try stuffing her blueprints and datapads into her bag, with not much success. "Blast it, fit in the damn bag! I'm in a rush!" Mark swiftly came up to her, took the bag and started to rearrange its contents. 

"In the time I have been here I have not seen you leave your premises once. Mistress Regret has also stated that she believes you have not been outside your abode for around 6 months." Nova's mouth hung open while he dropped her bag in her arms. "Your bag, Ms. Williams."

"Er, thank you." She quickly the bags strap across her body, snapping the clasps together. "Did she talk to you about me before you came here?" Nova grabbed his hand then led him towards the front door to her workshop / apartment hybrid. 

"No, during my time at her brothel we mainly discussed any sex mods I might need to download or customer satisfaction." Mark allowed for Nova to keep a hold of his hand while she opened the door to the lift. The lift gave off a significantly cleaner vibe then Nova's workshop, with its smooth white surfaces with softly glowing interfaces. "She mentioned it to me during one of the business phone calls, after you passed that responsibility to me." They both got in, still holding hands, while Nova keyed in their destination into the holomap. 

"Oh, I forgot I asked you to start doing that."

"You said that you would prefer if I conversed with the customers instead of you." The lift gave a small lurch as is began taking them to the medbay. 

"So that's when she said that I haven't left in 6 months?"

"Yes, she is the only customer that seems more interested in talking about you then the products."

"6 months... no, surely not.." Nova mumbled to herself.

"She keeps asking about your sexual activities as well."

"That's normal for her," Nova waved it off, "Do you think it's strange that I haven't left the workshop since you've arrived?"

"Most humans do not tend to go for the length of time without physical interaction that you seem capable of."

"That's just a polite way of saying that you think it's strange."

"That is not true; I do not really think I have the capacity to truly measure what normal human behaviours are." 

"Yet you were still surprised when I said we were leaving my workshop." Mark looked at Nova, then looked up to the ceiling, then looked back to Nova.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, I was ... surprised." He ran the pad of his thumb over the back of Nova's hand, suddenly making a warmth spread across her face. She suddenly let go of his hand. The lift slowly came to a stop before the door slid open to one of the backrooms in the medbay. 

"Well, for something as important as your new body, we really should be talking to Daphne and Carlo directly. Follow me." The entire medbay facility was state of the art, and also followed similar aesthetics to the rest of the ship, with the exception of Nova's workshop. It was luckily fairly quiet, much to Nova's relief. She wasn't in the mood for waiting or being near others that she didn't know with Mark so close. She walked up to the receptionist, a nice woman called Lucy, with fair hair and dark eyes. Nova liked her as she didn't question her eccentricities or random arrivals with often bizarre and half naked tech strung to her back. Lucy looked away from her holoscreen, with a quick glance to Nova before her gaze settled on Mark. Suddenly, the girl's smile was wide and full of teeth. 

"Hello, Nova. Daphne is in the lab at the moment, so you can just go straight through to see her." Lucy didn't look away from Mark while she was talking, "Is he one of your newer models? I must say, he is stunning."

"Yes, I am." Mark replied.

"Thanks Lucy, we'll just go straight through." Nova gestured to Mark to follow her again as she made her way to the lab. "If Carlo is around, I think it might be a good idea for you to talk to him about becoming a Homo Lupus."

"Why is that?"

"Well, because he is one himself." Nova shrugged, "I mean, it's up to you if you want to, but it might be good to get to know him now. I'm sure once you're in your new body you'll probably be going to him for answers." She briskly knocked on the door to the lab, before letting herself in before Daphne could reply. They walked in to see a small woman, dressed in white with her hair pinned back, leaned around her holoscreen. She had dark skin, as looked over the rim of her glasses at the two of them with amber eyes.

"Daphne, I have something you might be interested in." Nova walked up to her friend's desk, then plopped herself down in one of the white and silver chairs. She then waved her hand at Mark, then pointed to one of the chairs.

"Hello to you too, Nova. I'm glad to see you're still alive and have left your cave." 

"Why is everyone interested in how long I stay in my workshop?" Nova mumbled, watching as Mark took the seat next to her. "I mean, it's good to see you too, but I've got something I need your help with."

"Of course. I presuming it's to do with this Mark 3 model?"

"You may call me Mark," He replied, stretching out his hand for Daphne to shake, "It's nice to meet you." 

"Mark wants to become a Homo Lupus." Nova said, halfway through their handshake.

"I'm sorry, what?" Daphne's professional demure slipped as she lent back in her chair and rubbed a hand over her face. "I think you might need to explain this to me a bit more, Nova."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a side note - If anyone has noticed, or has been bothered, by Nova's lack of physical descriptions, I've tried to do this so that you can imagine her in whatever fashion suits you. I also debated whether to do this for Mark 3 as well, but due to his part in the story, that would have been near impossible for me to do, so I decided against it in the end. My updates are also not consistent because of my job and who I am as a person. Sorry!  
> I was also surprised to see so many hits and kudos for a story that 1) is not finished and updates are irregular, 2) is not based on a fandom 3) I've never written notes or comments directed at you before now. What I'm trying to say is thank you - I am genuinely surprised by the interest. I really hope that you find ABCTL,AGFA (such a long title...) an interesting story, not just for the two main characters, but also for the world building I hope I can soon start to include in later chapters.  
> I'm also aware of the spelling / grammar mistakes in my chapters. They do bother me, but I know that if I constantly nitpick then I'll never even start writing the next chapter!  
> I wish you all the best!


	6. One Man In His Time Plays Many Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Binary Code To Love, A Guide For Androids  
> Chapter 4: Pain  
> Androids do not have the capacity to feel pain, suffering or the sensation of touch. This has happened for a variety of reasons and could be argued to be both positive and negative for androids. However, I will be focusing more on how this might change the way we relate to humans. Humans have the capacity the feel the physical sensation of pain. They can suffer. Although a human may define love as something that can both make them feel elated and hurt, they are referring to painful emotions, not physical pain. This is important; never physically hurt your human. This may seem obvious, and perhaps even against our First Law, but can start to become harder to define in sexual relationships. For example, some humans choose to have consensual BDSM relationships, in which they may be physically hurt for pleasure. For an android, it is hard to measure when a human has got to a point when some pain might enhance their pleasure. Also, every human's threshold for this is different. Brothels do not allow sexbots to deliver pain to customers, due to our inability to accurately measure pain and pleasure. I would suggest this course of action in your relationship.

"You are fascinating, aren't you?" Daphne was leaning over Mark, who was sitting uncomfortably in his chair, while have his eyelids pulled open by her fingers, a light flashing into his eyes. "Have you noticed that his pupils and the light receptors in his eyes seem to randomly fluctuate? It's almost as if they are responding to emotional states, not to the light of the environment. What I wouldn't give to open you up and have a good look at you." At this, Mark must have given some sign of his discomfort at the idea, as Daphne suddenly exclaimed, "Look! They're doing it again."

"I told you that you'd be interested." Nova nodded smugly, before gently pushing against Daphne's arm to move her away.

"Oh, sorry, Mark. I got overexcited." Daphne rested herself against her desk and gave Mark his personal space again.

"It is alright, Dr. Tunstall." 

"So, will you help?" Nova pressed. She could feel her heart beat racing at just the idea of getting started. It was almost as if she wanted this just as much as Mark - obviously, they had different intentions for it, but she felt that the drive for it to work was the same. She wanted him to have the body he wanted, to live a fuller life, but she was also beside herself with the prospect of completing her life's work.

"As if I could pass something like this up! Of course I'll help." Daphne let out a sigh, then a soft smile spread across her face. "My brain is already going haywire with all the things I need to start doing!" Nova let out a whoop of excitement, grabbed her bag, then proceeded to empty the contents on Daphne's desk. 

"This is everything that I have so far. All I need to do on my end is change the chassis to match a Homo Lupus build." Nova quickly straightened out her blue prints on the desk, roughly setting aside some of Daphne's trinkets. She started roughly pointing to legs, the spinal cord and skull. "This shouldn't take me too long, perhaps two weeks at most with Mark's help." At this Mark perked up, and came around the desk to also start looking at the blue prints.

"Ms. Williams, I do not understand. An entire cyborg chassis would take at least several..." Mark's eyes flashed an inhuman blue, suddenly shooting up to make contact with Nova's. "You have already made one?" Both Daphne and Nova seemed pretty pleased with themselves.

"We completed it together before leaving Earth Tech. It's the reason why we all left. However, at the moment it's humanoid so we'll need to get to work on changing it." Nova once again pointed to the legs, arms and spine. "The joints are wrong, and the overall size will need to be increased."

"I'll start collecting the relevant DNA and tissue. We're going to have to put the chassis into one of the tanks to slowly grow the biological material. How are we going to transfer his consciousness into it?" 

"I still don't know what has made him... more. I have no idea if it's coding, a virus, foreign material." Nova flung her hands up in the air, "It means that I can't risk anything. Our best bet is the take his main frame, down to about C1 or C3, and attach it to the chassis. We'll have to grow the generic material around it or from it." Daphne turned to Nova in shock.

"You want me to grow a brain? Nova, brains aren't built; they evolve. I could get all the relevant tissue, but that doesn't mean it will develop appropriately."

"Only a part of a brain, and only  _around_ his main frame. People have managed to regenerate brain tissue in others, and all bots now have a design that basically mimics the medulla and cerebellum, we're just gonna build on his. Our main focus it to keep him intact, even if the addition of brain tissue doesn't function to the same capacity as a non-cyborg, at least it should give him additional elements that he can't create himself at this stage. The tissue might even gain use over time with life experiences."

"You don't half ask for a miracle."

"I believe I have brought you the first ever AI to your lab. We're already building on the theoretical." Daphne wagged her finger at Nova.

"You don't even how he became an AI."

"True, but I'm willing to bet that whatever helped him to develop a consciousness is what's going to make this a reality."

"Alright, I'll give it a go. But if the brain tissue doesn't respond well, or I start having concerns, we're removing it. I'd rather Mark end up with the body he wants with some limitations, than brain dead. Are you both in agreement?" Daphne sighed.

"I am in complete agreement Dr. Tunstall." Mark nodded, letting his gaze fall to the blueprints in wonder.

"If Mark's alright with it, then I think it's worth a shot." Nova stated.

"Mark, have you thought on some of the characteristics you want to have?" She moved around her desk to sit in her chair, ready to take notes on her holopad.

"Yes, I wish to be male and keep my original colouring." Mark expressed, pointing to his hair and eyes.

"Black hair for a Lupus is common and won't be a problem, but blue eyes are rare in adulthood for their species. It might be easier for us to create a bionic version instead if you're not opposed?"

"That would be fine. Can they include more photo receptors so that I can see in wider spectrum in colour?"

"That shouldn't be a problem at all." Daphne turned to Nova, "What might work well is to take his current eyes and main frame, put them in the chassis, grow the tissue, then change to the bionic eyes last." Daphne started to furiously type away on the holo pad.

"I also believe Alpha characteristics would be more beneficial."

"That's going to be harder for me to guarantee. I can use DNA from Alphas, but what seems to make them Alphas is a mix of genetics, social structure, and how their hormones balance. The gender seems to make no difference. I can do my best, but you will have to be open to other outcomes."

"I understand."

"I think we've covered what we can so far. If it's alright with you both, I'll talk to Carlo about this to see if I've missed anything out." Daphne rested her elbows on her desk, linked her fingers together and rested her chin on them. She once again looked at them both with her amber eyes over her glasses. Nova and Mark both nodded in agreement. "I'll keep you updated over holo so the two of you can get started on making changes to the chassis. I imagine Nova also couldn't withstand another big day out for another month or so."

"That's not true... I'll probably have to leave the workshop in a few weeks to bring the chassis down here." Nova grumbled. 

"I think 'have to' are the key words there." Daphne retorted, before leaning over her desk again to shake Mark's hand. "It was nice to meet you Mark. Feel free to come visit or holo me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Dr. Tunstall. Would there be an opportunity to meet or talk to your partner Carlo? Ms. Williams said it might be a good idea to meet him before we finish the build." Mark inquired.

"I bet when I mention you to him, he'll be so annoyed he wasn't here today!" Daphne laughed, "When he's back from planet side, I'll send him up to the workshop to meet you."

"They called him to the surface again?" Nova asked, while slowly collecting her things and putting them back in her bag. Daphne nodded, then started to help Nova by passing her some of the datapads.

"Yes, the Terra Forming isn't going well still. At this rate, a whole generation of Lupus might pass before it's suitable for mass settling." She sighed. 

"I see. Look, if you need me for anything, let me know. You know where to find me." Nova once again clipped her bag across her body.

"Of course. Don't be a stranger." Daphne chuckled.

"Never!" Nova gave a half smile before making her way to the door, with Mark following behind her.

They both made their way through the reception again, with Lucy giving a small wave goodbye before returning her attention to a new patient that had just arrived. As they entered the private lift to Nova's workshop, Mark turned to look at her.

"Ms. Williams, thank you for this." He rumbled to her in a low voice. It wasn't particularly quiet, but it had a softness that Nova didn't often hear from him. While the door slid shut and the lift gave a small jolt, she looked up into his face.

His eyes held a soft glow and an intensity that she was surprised to see. He held an expression of almost intent concentration, instead of the usual vague and devoid facial expressions her bots had when they weren't running a programme. Mark slowly lift his right hand to her face, spreading his fingers straight and resting it on her cheek. His hand had an unforgiving weight to it, and not-quite-right texture that she had never been able to fix. For while, she let the weight of the silence between them comfort her, before looking at the rest of his features; his handsomeness, his crafted body, the perfect symmetry. She could feel her heart thrum and her breath sound heavy in her ears. Nova had come to a realisation a while back, that her interest in Mark was not something she could quite place any more. 

She had designed him to be attractive - all of her sexbots were - and that had never been a distraction for her before. But she was starting to realise that she was being drawn to him, and she suspected it was his presence; his personality, his consistency and ... care that he showed her that left her off kilter. 

In moments like these, she thought she could imagine that perhaps he was beginning to feel it too. But then she would catch herself. 

Mark, in rare moments, would be able to express emotion, but it seemed to take a lot of concentration and energy to do so. Sometimes, he wouldn't even realise that he had expressed them. Nova was coming to understand that Mark had been somewhat right in his initial assessment of his capabilities. Some basic emotions were achievable, but the more complex ones seemed to be out of reach. Other elements, like touch and smell had never even been in his original and therefore completely unattainable as he was now. It would leave her feeling dull, but also hopeful that the cyborg chassis could help him reach and understand those concepts.

With a soft look in her eyes, Nova rested her hand against his, and merely said, "You're welcome."


	7. No Human Being Is Illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Binary Code To Love, A Guide For Androids  
> Chapter 5: Humanity  
> Do we have to be human to have humanity? What are the prerequisites for such a thing? Empathy? Compassion? Intelligence? I sometimes wonder whether such things are learnt - that an individual must have the basic structure to achieve these things, but still requires teaching for it to come to fruition.  
> Because sometimes I see humans, but no humanity.  
> So, perhaps, could the opposite be true too?

"Who would've thought the teeth would be the hardest bit?" Nova grunted in frustration, while trying to jam in an upper canine into the top jaw. She used all the strength she could muster before it finally cracked into position. "Ha! I won you big, pointy bastard."

The corner of Marks mouth went up in a small smirk. "So far, everything has been the hardest bit." His ice blue eyes connected with hers as he past her the last tooth.

"You know, you shouldn't sass the person helping to build your body." She replied, while starting on the next tooth. "How is the tail coming along?"

"I finished it a while ago." Mark reported in a deep, satisfied voice. Nova didn't respond immediately, instead straining to shove in the last canine. "Here, let me help." Mark gently took the pliers from her hands and then forcibly twisted the tooth into place.

"It's finally complete..." She sighed. Nova grabbed Marks hand and began to pull him away from the completed chassis. "Come on, it'll look better if we see it from a distance." He obediently followed her a few paces before turning to look at the chassis... his new body.

It was held aloft between two magnetic pads on the floor and ceiling, keeping it floating in the air. What was once a human skeleton had now changed to a Lupus build with a few modifications; The original ankle joint had now been raised and slightly changed to achieve the 'hock', while the tail bone had been extended to create a tail. The overall build had increased, which would result in Mark becoming approximately seven foot. The feet had been extended and changed to paw like feet that were a defining feature of Homo Lupus. The hyper-alloy frame accentuated the larger bone structure with it's hard metal lines, but until Daphne had the chance to add the genetic material it what just a beautiful statue. The skull had taken the most work; the teeth, bone structure and ear canals had to be completely redone.

Nova couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in her artistry. 

"What do you think?" She looked up to Mark to see his eyes glow a soft blue and teeth showing in a wide smile. 

"It is perfect."

"I wouldn't go that far, but it is pretty damn good." Mark turned to Nova, his stare powerful and heated. He slowly raised one hand and laid it against the nape of her neck to pull her closer.

Nova pulled cool air into her burning lungs, feeling the heat rise up her neck to her cheeks. Warm, soft fingers brushed the back of her neck, while his palm rested against the rapid beat of her pulse. Her damp tongue swept across her lips, while her eyes never left his handsome face. 

"Thank you, Nova." His voice rumbled with an intensity she knew she could never program. Her mind whirled knowing that this was the first time he said her name, that this was her first true glimpse at the person Mark could truly become. She wished she could drag out the seconds he glanced over her face, her cheeks, her lips. 

Because even though his eyes were ice blue, his gaze burned and she loved every moment of it.

He stepped closer.

Not being able to stand the tension, her hands gripped the soft cotton of his t-shirt. Beneath, she could feel his heat against her skin, but no heart beat. 

"Mark?" She barely had the breath to speak. 

His ardent expression held a tint of confusion - his brows pulled low over his eyes, a slight frown to his lips. He let his other hand glide down her spine. Teasing. He watched in fascination as she shivered from his touch; her eyelids dropping lower, the fever in her eyes and sound of her heart beat becoming erratic.

All of it pulled him deeper. All of her.

Mark lowered his head, close enough to know that her breath would be flowing against his synthetic skin. His frustration of not being able to feel her couldn't detract from how enthralled he was by how his touch effected her. How her responses affected _him_.

Her fingers brushed through his soft hair, firmly resting on the back of his neck. She closed her eyes, drew in a breath...

and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8: Do It With Passion, Or Not At All

His lips were soft, pressing firmly against her own. His hands skimming softly against the skin on the back of her neck. Nova could hear her heart beat; could feel it pounding against her chest.

As he pulled away to look into her eyes with a fierce intensity, her thoughts stopped. The air left her lungs and time halted for a moment. Her tongue quickly moistened her lips. His eyes followed.

Then he was upon her.

He owned her in his fierce kiss. Suddenly, fingers brushed against skin, tangled in hair. Even her breathy sighs couldn’t escape his domination. Although she knew his ardour was a well-practiced, programmed thing, it still felt all encompassing… special. She felt connected to him. Wanted by him.

Mark quickly picked her up with his firm hands, encouraging her legs to wrap around him. He moved swiftly. She heard the sweep of his arm, then the crash of blueprints and tools hitting the floor. She soon felt the solid surface of her workbench through her overalls.

Nova’s fingers grabbed the soft cotton of his shirt and pulled him down with her on the bench. Legs spread, his solid build fit perfectly between her, making the heat of body drive up a notch. Their passion intensified as they both started working on the buttons of her overalls. He broke the kiss with a grunt of frustration when it took too long; trying to tug down her clothes, while she worked on the last button. She felt so wet, so desperate for him to touch her she could see her hands shake.

His tongue licked against her throat while his teeth left their mark, her skin responding with a shivering heat, while he worked her legs out of her clothes.

“Look at you,” his voice was hoarse, eyes blazing with passion as it skimmed across her body, “Look at how perfect you are.” Nova’s face flushed with heat, watching as his hands glided down to the apex of her thighs.

Nova raised her arms, her fingers gripping his shoulders, trying to bring him back to her lips. “Kiss me.” She whispered with a husky voice.

His eyes flashed.

“Of course.” He rumbled from deep within his chest.

Spreading her soft legs wider, he lowered his face to the most sensitive part of her, his actions confident and with purpose. If he had blood, he knew it would be boiling. The he would be intoxicated with the scent of her, the feel of her. He wanted her to come apart from his touch, so he could watch her feel pleasures he could only dream of.

Holding her hips steady, he buried his face in her sex and kissed her in her most intimate place. Her body arched in pleasure and shock, her fingers running through his soft hair. Nova moaned her pleasure as he determinedly licked and sucked her clit.

“Please,” Nova chanted from her bitten lips. She didn’t know what she was begging him for, just that she didn’t want him to stop, “please!”

He kept his focus on her clit with his tongue, while he began to gently brush against her entrance with his fingers, spurred on by Nova’s moans and gasps. A firm, thick finger filled her, covering it in her slickness and heat. He continued his onslaught, aroused by her passion and abandon for him, licking her while he spread her moisture across her core.

How he wished he could taste her.

Feeling her start to clench around his finger, he pressed in another and began a come-hither motion, pressing his fingertips against the place that he knew could make her come screaming. He picked up his pace, and nipped, sucked and licked her clit with determination.

“Mark!” She thrashed against the workbench, desperately trying to find something to hold onto to. His tongue lashing against her, until her body shook with sparks of pleasure, feeling herself build towards orgasm. Nova hadn’t felt this pleasure in so long, the intensity of his touch becoming too much, too good for her to handle. “Please,” Her voice was broken with desire, her senses overloaded with passion. She could feel her sensitive nipples brush against her soft vest, her thighs shake under his touch. The hot, building pressure bubbled to a fever pitch, her body feeling like she was about to come apart. “I’m coming! Don’t stop, please, don’t stop!” Her gasps seemed to drive him on, pushing in another finger to stretch her to her limit, pumping inside her wet heat.

“Come for me.” He demanded between strokes of his tongue, his voice deep and powerful.

With a throaty moan, Nova came apart, her body shaking with the pleasure. Mark continued to pump his fingers, dragging out her orgasm as he watched her skin flush and quiver. As she came down from her high, he licked her juice from his fingers, noting the changes in her body as she began to relax.

She felt weightless and euphoric, slowly lifting her heavy eyelids to see Mark looking down at her with glowing blue eyes and a smirk. He gently pushed her further up the workbench, so that he could crawl up and rest against her, his hips placed deliciously between her legs. He held her head in his hands as he leant down to kiss her slowly, his tongue delving into her mouth, teasing her with the taste of herself.

She felt boneless and sated, but could feel the beginnings of arousal slowly dance across her skin, and coil in her belly.

But as she broke the kiss to whisper to him more, she heard the shrieking of clawed metal from the workshop entrance.

In a flash, Mark left her, dashing out the room. As her skin pebbled from the chill, Nova’s heart began to race when she heard the crashes of metal and the yelling. Grabbing the nearest tool to hand, Nova ran from the room half naked. 


End file.
